The Legend of Zelda: The Hero's Mantle
by FlexRhysode1
Summary: Time has passed, Link and Zelda have both moved on and had children and families. Link is married to Malon and Zelda to a Prince. However, the new King of Hyrule may just doom his children and Hyrule with a dark secret. Can the next generation cope withit


THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: THE HERO'S MANTLE

It has been many, many years since the Ocarina of Time…thirty years since Majora's Mask…and long after the Death of Ganon. Hyrule is finally in complete peace. The Hero of Time, Link, has helped Queen Zelda unify Hyrule and its neighboring kingdoms in a reign of peace. Crime is at an all time low, and there have been no major evil Minions for years. The need of Link has decreased, allowing him to slow down and make a family. He found his love in the beautiful Malon of Lon Lon Ranch. He ran Lon Lon Ranch with his wife and soon received a son. His son, Sheikh, was born on the same day that Queen Zelda had her three girls named Dara, Rain, and (out of respect for her guardian) Impa.

Queen Zelda and her husband, King Varlen, ruled Hyrule so well that there was hardly any hardship. There were no food shortages, there were no droughts, and there were no problems of any kind except for the occasional disturbance that required Link. Link and his family often visited the Castle of Hyrule, staying close with the Royal Family. Peace seemed everlasting, but it was too good to last.

Our story begins as Sheikh reaches his fifteenth birthday along with the three Princesses. Zelda, Link, and the Seven Sages each feel an uneasiness that a great evil is awakening. The strongest evil that Link has ever faced approaches, beginning a series of events that starts a wonderful adventure for two teenagers whose fates are entwined with all of Hyrule.

Now I am going to introduce the Main characters.

_**CHARACTERS: **_

LINK: The Hero of Time, Protector of Hyrule, Master of Lon Lon Ranch and Father. Link goes by all these titles, and still earns them at the age of 40. Link has aged, but retains his strength and his skills. He is the Father of Sheikh and husband of Malon

MALON: Malon, the red haired beauty, still works at the Ranch. She married Link and raised Sheikh, all while caring for the Ranch. Her and Queen Zelda are quite close, and when they are together, can often be found giggling over Link's funniest moments. She is a loyal wife, a protective mother, and she even joined Link in an adventure. She knows the ways of the Blade, and in case Link were to ever fall, would appoint the next Guardian of Hyrule.

QUEEN ZELDA: Zelda, the Queen of Hyrule, has not changed much. She has aged slightly, and at the age of 41 still looks beautiful. She is wiser, stronger, and if possible, even more beautiful. She keeps a watch over Hyrule, being stern when needed, and gentle whenever possible. She has earned the loyalty of ever person in Hyrule, and has united the surrounding areas in peace. She even earned the respect of the Gerudo women thieves and united them to Hyrule's cause.

KING VARLEN: King Varlen was a Prince from a far away country who traveled for two years to come ask for Zelda's hand in Marriage. After he arrived and Married Zelda, he received news that his entire country had been destroyed by a civil war and none remained alive. He is tall, tanned, and has long brown hair that comes down to his shoulders. He wears humble clothes, but carries an air of authority about him. He has earned Link's respect countless times, and the two have gotten to be good friends. He would die for Zelda, for his children, and even the lowliest beggar in Hyrule. He despises unnecessary violence, and enjoys peace. The people of Hyrule love him, and he tries to be completely open to everyone, but he carries a dark secret…a secret so dangerous that it could destroy Hyrule.

SHEIKH: Sheikh is the Son of Link, and is the spitting image of his father except for two things. The first thing is that he has red/brown hair, and the second thing is that he doesn't wear a Kokiri Tunic and sword. Instead, he wears overalls and goes around shirtless and shoeless most of the time, and instead of a sword, carries a walking staff and a pitchfork for Ranch Work. He grew up with tales of his father being a hero, and he desperately wants to prove he is just like his father. He is able to tie with his father as a swordsman, and he can work the ranch so well it puts his mother to shame, but he hardly ever puts his full effort into anything unless it is super important. While he grew up with the three Princesses all at once, he is more partial to Rain and has romantic feelings for her, which he hopes will never become known.

DARA: Dara is the first of the three girls to be born, by a minute, and will not let her sisters forget it. She is the next Queen-to-be, so while the other two get to do fun things, she has to take classes and learn politics from her Mother. She is a lot like her mother was at the age of fifteen, always formal and never quite relaxed around anyone else. She despises Sheikh, blaming it on the fact that he is nothing but a farmer boy and she thinks that he cannot do anything like his father and is useless. However, in all reality, she is jealous that Rain likes him and can marry him if she wants but Dara has to marry royalty. She, like the rest of her sisters, looks just like Zelda except they have different color hair. Dara has shoulder length golden blonde hair like her mother and she has brown eyes.

RAIN: Rain is the second child born to Zelda, and she is the most physically active. While Dara sits inside and embroiders or listens to political lessons and Impa reads her books, Rain is training with Impa and with Hyrule's finest swordsmen (Including Link). She is considered the fairest princess and even the fairest in all of Hyrule. She has black raven hair, pale skin, ice-blue eyes, and the figure of a goddess. She has learned to protect herself and her family, and prefers a short-sword and a whip for her weapons. While she never fully looked at Sheikh the way he looks at her, due to the fact that she is of a higher station than he is, she enjoys his company and friendship. However, on her fifteenth birthday, she feels a small bloom of emotion for Sheikh…could it be love?

IMPA: Impa, the last daughter of Zelda, is the smartest of the bunch. She doesn't have Dara's tact, or Rain's beauty, but she has brains that no one else in the kingdom does. She is smarter than the advisors, but she hardly ever imparts her wisdom. She is rather plain, having brown hair and brown eyes, and she doesn't have much of a figure. Impa hides in the Royal Library almost every day, learning of the past and gaining deeper understanding of many things. However, while Dara is Zelda's favorite child, and Impa (Zelda's guardian) treats Rain like her own daughter, Impa (the daughter) is the favorite child of Varlen. He tries to keep her at his side during most of the day, and she loves the attention. She often helps her father in matters that even his advisors can't answer. While Sheikh has feelings for Rain, and Impa knows it, Impa has had a crush on him since they were ten. She only hopes that someday…Sheikh will notice her as he notices Rain.

SARIA: Saria, at the age of 43, is married to Mido. Just like all Kokiri, she retains her child-like features. However, at the ripe old age of 43, she looks like a teenager. She is the Forest Sage, appointed by the Deku Tree. She is as smart and loving as ever, but spends most of her time in the forest with Mido. She often receives visits from Link, Malon and Sheikh, and she enjoys the company of the outside world. Saria has been in peace for over thirty years, but now the trees and plants sing to her of a great evil waiting to be unleashed.

RAURU: Rauru, the Sage of Light, is near death. He is old and his body is weak. However, his mind and magic is strong. He has looked for a successor among the world, and has found a likely successor. However, he fears that it will be too late, for his magic's have revealed a terrible enemy to him. He is trying to gather his magic so that he may call a council of the Sages, appoint his successor, and warn his fellow sages of the coming danger.

DARUNIA: Darunia, a long-lived Goron, is still King of the Gorons and the Fire Sage. He looks virtually the same as he always has, and he is as strong and wild as ever. He often holds feasts in the Goron city and near Death Mountain, which puts the Royal feasts to shame. (He only does this so that he can see his friends more often. He does not get many visitors.) However, as he often sits in the Fire Temple keeping the harmony and peace, he has begun to notice a slight change in Death Mountain. Death Mountain often tells its Sage if there is evil, and it has warned Darunia greatly. Darunia fears that this new evil may be the end of them all.

QUEEN RUTO: The Zora Queen and Water Sage, Ruto, has matured and become even more beautiful. She married a Zora, who she claims is the handsomest of them all, when in reality he looks the same as the rest of them. She has made amends with Link over the years, but secretly hopes he will still marry her even though she knows he will not. She is very jealous and does not like Malon. She is often found playing around with her subjects in the lake and rivers, but when she is not, she is at the Water Temple keeping everything at peace. It was there that she noticed that the waters seemed…fouler. She recognizes the signs and knows that a great evil is coming fast, and she has begun to prepare her people for the worst.

NABOORU II: Nabooru II is the Queen of the Gerudo Women Warriors/Thieves and Spirit Sage. She is twenty-five years old and the daughter of the original Spirit Sage. Her mother died combating a desert Wizard, but with her final breath, she killed the last threat to the Desert. Nabooru II has had nothing but peace for her entire life, but now with the winds of evil coming she does not know what to do. She is the spitting image of her mother, and many feel that she is just the reincarnation of the original. Nabooru struggles with the feelings of inadequacy and like she does not deserve to be the Spirit Sage. However, this upcoming struggle may help her realize her full potential.

IMPA: Impa, the Shadow Sage and still the Guardian of Princess Zelda, is now at the ripe age of…59!? (She was only twenty-nine when Majora's mask took place. Who would have thunk it?) She is still in great condition and she has no difficulty getting around. She is virtually the same as she was thirty years ago…except now she has a few wrinkles. She has a great feeling of unease as the peace in Hyrule seems at its greatest.

NAVI: Navi, Link's Fairy and companion, has become a mature fairy. Instead of a little ball of energy with wings, now she is a miniature human. She is about the size of Link's fist when she has to travel, but when she is not traveling she is 6'2" and loving it. She has Auburn hair that comes down to the small of her back, green eyes, glittery skin, small fairy wings, and sharp pointed features. She usually wears a dress that is made of leaves sewn together and can usually be found flitting around Link and Malon. However, her usually energetic and happy feelings have become somewhat darkened. She feels like a great struggle is about to take place…

This is the best I could do. It is kind of a pre-prologue and introduction of characters. So…review and tell me if I should even continue this story, or if I shouldn't even bother…

Flames and Constructive criticism alike are welcome. Just tell me what you think. Thanks.

I hope everyone will like it….

FlexRhysode1


End file.
